<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't know what to title this. by Mavicah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192701">I don't know what to title this.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavicah/pseuds/Mavicah'>Mavicah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Puns, Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavicah/pseuds/Mavicah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendship shenanigans? I'm bad at descriptions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>August 2020 - Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don't know what to title this.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseagully/gifts">sseagully</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been ages since I wrote anything.<br/>Hope you like this seagully.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“That’s not funny!” Alya said, frowning at Adrien from across the table. He had just told the worst pun Alya had ever heard. Adrien however thought it was hilarious.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you mean that’s not punny?” Adrien asked with a shit eating grin. The Café they were sitting in was brightly lit, warm sunlight streamed in through the large windows. This wasn’t their usual cafe but with school starting to get busier they had decided to try somewhere new to relieve some stress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I really don’t.” Alya glared at Adrien and Nino who had laughed. Nino looked away and pressed his lips together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien sighed dramatically “Well it’s im-paw-sible to please everyone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate you,” Alya said as she sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marinette you think I’m punny right? Right?” Adrien pouted. Adrien glanced at Nino who was stubbornly avoiding eye contact.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Puns are not funny.” Marinette said with narrowed eyes, “I deal with puns far too often,” she mumbles under her breath. Tiki and plagg hold back laughter in their hiding spots.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien nudged Marinette with his elbow “Awwww, come oooon...Don’t be like that,” he said, “I know you secretly love my puns.” Marinette rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bzt. Bzt. Marinette looked over to Alya who was typing on her phone “did you just text me while you were sitting across the table?” she asked, raising her eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gasp, I would never!” Alya feigned offence. Marinette shook her head and checked her phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>   Alya</b>
  <span>: Look at you two flirting, JUST DATE ALREADY. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette shook her head after reading Alya’s text and sighed. She remembered her awkward confession to Adrien; remembered the frustration she had felt on that day.It had been the last day of school and after two years of holding on to this crush she was extremely frustrated with herself.  She had imagined herself endlessly failing to tell him: stuck in a place where nothing changed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When all that frustration had finally built up, she had in front of a number of students screamed at the top of her lungs ‘YOU’RE REALLY HOT!’ right in Adrien’s face. Adrien had stood there like a gaping fish and she had panicked more and then promptly ran away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette sighed as she remembered the conversation that had followed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least it gave me some closure...</span>
  </em>
  <span>Marinette thought to herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Daaammn, The new mecha strike game looks sooo good.” Nino’s voice brought Marinette out of her thoughts and back into the conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you hear they’re going to add a Ladybug character to it?” Adrien asked excitedly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I call dibs!” Alya threw her hand into the air. “I’m so playing Ladybug when we get to play!” she declared.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What you can’t just call dibs! I want to play Ladybug!” Adrien whined, Marinette chuckled as she watched the two of them. Adrien pouted and then continued speaking, “Hopefully the game does her justice though. In the trailers I saw it looks like they’ll just make her a ranged fighter but in reality she’s able to do a lot more than just swing a yo-yo around.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think a ranged character would work well with the team fighting game mode they’re going to add. From what I saw Ladybug’s abilities are designed to work with Chat Noir’s more melee based abilities,” Marinette mused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do we have to talk about the mechanics? Max was talking about all his theories the other day and it was really technical and he had so many percentages. My brain is melting just thinking about it.” Nino groaned and ran his hands over his face. Then suddenly his eyes lit up. “Speaking of melting, I’m starved and melted cheese sounds like a good idea right now. Let’s order some croissants!” Nino said as he started to get up from their table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you serious? We just ate-” Alya asked incredulously, but Adrien interrupted her, “Croissants?! Sign me up!” and the two boys walked to the counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they returned, their arms were laden with snacks; four croissants and four doughnuts held between the two of them. Alya raised her eyebrows at the boys and Marinette giggled. Adrien smiled at Marinette as they sat down and the snacks were distributed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adrien suggested you two might want something and I realised if we didn’t get you anything you’d probably steal all my fries,” Nino said as he pretended to guard his croissant like it was the one ring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t even order any fries!” Alya said and smacked his arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah cause if I did, you’d steal them,” Nino said with a serious look on his face. Alya rolled her eyes and whacked him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien laughed at the pair and looked over to see Marinette giggle and then started to rip her doughnut into small pieces. She ate a few pieces slowly and when no one was looking, slipped pieces into her purse for Tikki. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Man the cheese in these croissants is the best!” Nino declared, as he ate loudly. Adrien felt a small and insistent pressure against his chest and worked to control his facial expression before discreetly ripping some of the cheese out of his croissant and sneaking it to Plagg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Close your mouth when you eat, seriously,” Alya grumbled at Nino. “Though I will admit the cheese is good.However that doesn’t change the fact that Tom and Sabine’s croissants are better!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely!” Adrien nodded emphatically. “Speaking of which, how is your family Marinette? I haven’t seen them in a while.” Marinette smiled as she remembered the way her parents had all but adopted Adrien. Then, to answer his question, she launched into an explanation of the new experiment Tom had been working on and complained at how many prototypes she’s had to test lately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gasp! Betrayal! Taste testing and I wasn’t invited?! How could you Marinette!” Adrien whined dramatically and Marinette laughed at him while she apologized. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know my parents love you though, right? It’s not like you need an invitation to come over,” Marinette said.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know but...” Adrien’s face darkened, “I’ve been so busy with all my schedules! I couldn’t come even if I wanted to. Plus… I mean… it’s a bit rude to just show up unannounced.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your father is the worst, I don’t know how you manage to keep up with everything you do, it’s too much,” Nino voiced his complaints. Marinette's mouth thinned. She didn’t think very highly of Gabriel some days but at the end of the day he was still Adrien’s father and she knew how he felt about hearing his father be criticised. Distractedly she starts to compare the situation to a girl complaining about her boyfriend but getting mad when their friends say the same thing.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Urgh!” Alya groaned and Marinette tuned back into the conversation. “I just remembered this assignment we got given today. I haven’t even started it and I can already feel the pain of trying to finish it, the word count is ridiculous.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ridiculous?” Nino said, his eyebrow raised and his face clearly holding back laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!” Her voice high pitched and gesturing broadly. The two laughed at her imitation of Chloe; Marinette shuddered at how accurate the impression was and Adrien’s smile thinned a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marinette what was that project you were telling me about? We got interrupted last time you were talking about it,” Alya asked after calming down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah that.. It’s a menswear jacket I was thinking about submitting for the upcoming </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gabriel</span>
  </em>
  <span> contest, but I’ve run into so many issues. When I was trying to make the prototype it wasn’t sitting right. I only have one dress form and it’s not the right dimensions for this. So it’s a real struggle,”  Marinette said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you had a model would that help? Maybe Adrien could help.” Adrien was nodding as Alya spoke right up until she said, “I’m sure he would make an excellent pin cushion!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Is this supposed to be revenge for the puns earlier?! I said I was sorry!” Adrien exclaimed in a loud voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you didn’t,” Nino cut in and Adrien shushed him before saying, “Besides, Marinette wouldn’t do that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure about that sunshine boy?” Alya asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway!” Marinette interrupted. “Thank you Adrien, if we find some time I’d love your help with my prototype. While we’re at it, you can probably taste test the experiments Papa’s been making.” At the mention of baked goods Adrien’s face lit up. “Speaking of the bakery, I should head back. Maman said she was making dumplings for dinner and I still need to finish my Physics homework.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love Sabine’s cooking! And I am very good at physics! Can I come with you?” Adrien said wiggling in his chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure Maman wouldn’t mind.” Marinette laughed, as she watched how quickly Adrien pulled out his phone and dialed Natalie’s number. A few phone calls and a victory dance later, the four had cleaned off their table and left the cafe and headed to Marinette’s. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>